


Counterespionage

by ErrorAce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorAce/pseuds/ErrorAce
Summary: When a former coworker develops a crush, could it be the downfall of a mission that has taken years to plan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written like this, so my apologies in advance. This is probably awful.

As harsh rays beat down, sunlight nearly blinding him, he pulled his hood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He glanced at the beaten sign through narrowed eyes, but the excessive light made it nearly impossible for him to read it. When was the last time he was in sunlight like this?

 _This is draining…_ He thought to himself, sighing softly. With reluctance, he continued on his way, trudging through the dusty gravel streets. _I don’t see why I need a partner to begin with._ He thought as he glared at the ground. “I’m doing just fine on my own!” he suddenly blurted out, earning a few looks from the few other people nearby. Realising this, he pulled his hood farther down his face, and quickened his pace.

…

After what seemed like an eternity, Keith finally reached the house he had been given the address to. He hoped his soon-to-be-partner didn’t live in this hot, dry area all the time. _Ugh_ ... _If_ he _doesn’t kill me, living here sure as hell will…_ He knocks on the back door and is soon greeted by a jovial individual.

“Uh...Hey kid… Does some guy named-” Keith looked at the smudged writing on the piece of paper he had “-Pudge live here?”

The other looked slightly irked as they spoke, “First off: I’m not a kid. I’m sixteen. Second: My name is _Pidge_ , not _Pudge_. Third: I’m not a guy.”

“You’re a girl?” he seemed slightly surprised.

“Er, not exactly that either. I’m just...Pidge.”

“Alright...so I’m--”

“Keith, right?” Pidge asked, cutting him off.

“...Yeah…” Keith frowned. _I already don’t like this...person…_

“The boss told me all about you. Well, you’d better come in, I have a lot to tell you.”

…

“...And in the end, we should all come out on top.” Pidge said eagerly.

“Some of that seems excessive and pointless. Wouldn’t it be easier to--”

“The added challenges are what make it fun though!”

“If we are working together, you’re going to have to stop cutting me off.”

“Ehe, sorry. I get a little overexcited..or so I’ve been told.” They said with a grin.

Keith shook his head at them. “Whatever… Did he give you a hotel key or anything?”

“A hotel key? Why would you need that?”

“He said I might be staying here for a few weeks, so obviously I need a place to stay.”

“You have one. You’re staying with me, right here.”

“...You’re kidding me…” he groans. “I have to make a phone call…” Without waiting for a response, he pulled out his phone and walked into another room to make the call at least slightly more private. After ringing a few times, Keith finally heard the artificially synthesised voice of his boss.

“Keith. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I know you said I was getting a new partner...but you want me to _live_ with another person? Have you lost your mind?!”

“Being around people will help you. You’re going to need to be able to be social in order to complete the task I have assigned you.”

“It’s been over five years since--”

“My decision is final, Keith.” Without even a goodbye, the line went dead.

“Five years since what?” Came a chipper voice right behind Keith. In seconds, Pidge was pinned underneath Keith. “Well...I see now why you were the one they chose…” Pidge grumbled. Keith, realising what he was doing, quickly moved back.

“Er...my bad. Force of habit, I guess…” Keith mumbled.

“It’s fine. But now you have to do something for me to make up for it.” Pidge responded gleefully as they stood up.

“...What do you want from me?” Keith questioned warily.

Seizing the opportunity, Pidge moved in close and whispered: “I want the bones in your right arm.”

 _WHAT THE FUCK!?_ Keith jumped back a couple of feet, hand ready on the knife hidden just under his hoodie at the back. Meanwhile, Pidge was laughing. “..Wh...What…?” Keith asked unsteadily. After Pidge had recovered from their laughing fit, they spoke again.

“I can’t believe you thought I was being serious! But in truth, I just want to know what you were talking about with the “five years since” thing.”

Keith sighed and took a seat, relaxing a bit. “I just haven’t actually been around anyone for over five years. I’ve only ever talked to the boss as well.”

“Heh. You must have had fun getting here then.” Pidge chuckled, but Keith just glared at them. “Anyway...you hungry? I was waiting for you to get here so we could go eat.”

“You actually go out to eat?” He looked almost surprised as he asked.

“You _don’t_?” Pidge raised an eyebrow at the other, who remained silent. “Explains why you’re so skinny. When’s the last time you ate? We’re getting you food.” They said as they grabbed Keith’s hand, pulling the latter up. “I know a good place.”

…

Human interaction in the middle of the afternoon was definitely not Keith’s idea of a good time. On the other hand, Pidge seemed happy as ever, greeting nearly everybody they passed. Keith pulled his hood over his head and avoided eye contact as he hissed to Pidge.

“What are you doing?”

Pidge looked back at him with an odd expression. “Saying hello, obviously. You really have locked yourself away, huh?”

“I told you that...”

Pidge rolled their eyes as they pulled Keith into the restaurant. “Whatever you say. Table for two, please!”

“Right away Pidge!” an equally cheery hostess said, grabbing two menus then leading the two to a table. Keith waited until she had gone to get their drinks before speaking again.

“People here really know you well…”

“Yup.” Pidge said absentmindedly, more focused on the menu than on anything else. While Keith was looking from table to table, slyly assessing possible threats and escape routes. “Thai Salmon.”

Keith looked up at Pidge, “What? I don’t know that code word…” he said in a hushed voice.

“It’s not code. It’s just a menu item. I think I’m gonna get it; I want something new today. What do you think you’re going to go for?”

“I think you need to be more aware…You’re not paying attention at all.”

“...Hm. I’ll get you that too then.”

Keith had no response, watching their waitress carefully as she brought the drinks over. Pidge ordered the food as Keith inspected his drink.

“Okay...what are you doing?” Pidge gestured at Keith, who seemed to be playing with part of the water and a strip of paper.

“Testing for poison.”

“...Keith. _Relax_. I don’t know how your town was, but this place is just a normal American town, nobody here is going to try to hurt you. Trust me.”

Keith took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He pushed the spoon and paper to the side. “Against my better judgement...I’ll trust you. The boss couldn’t have sent me to my death, I suppose…”

...

For reasons unknown to Pidge, Keith refused to eat a single bit of his food that evening. Yet, when the two returned the the house, Keith had pulled an energy bar from somewhere and began to eat that. Pidge set up the couch as a makeshift bed for Keith, who - surprisingly - didn’t make a single comment about the situation.

Knock. Knock.

“Coming, coming!” Pidge answered the knocker as they walked to the door. “Oh, it’s you! I finished this morning, come on in!” Keith heard from the other room. Not long after, Pidge came in with a stranger. “Oh, this is Keith; he’ll be helping me out for a while.” The stranger gave Keith a kind smile, which the latter seemed to ignore.

“What’s going on here, Pidge?” Keith asked cautiously.

“I run a small business helping people fix their electronics. You came to help me out, remember?”

“...Right…”

Pidge pulled out a laptop hand handed it to the stranger. “You should be all set. I left a list of the sites you should stay off too. It’s the only thing in the “documents” folder.”

“Thank you again! Have a nice night!” The stranger said.

“You too!” And with that, the stranger left.

“...This is wrong…” Keith muttered.

“Oh, what now? Can’t you ever be happy?”

“How can you bee this involved with them? In this line of work, you should be a ghost. Hardly exist. You shouldn’t have people able to come this easily!” Keith was frustrated by this, more than he thought he should be.

“We have a long way to go. Now I see why the boss sent you to me of all people.”

 


End file.
